A Broken Creed
by Allen Bedillion Trahurn
Summary: A man in a white cloak arrives in Death City, and his claims make him seem more like the harbinger of death. Will the students be up to this challenge? Or will they fall beneath the might of a corrupt group of assassins?
1. Prologue

**Okay so this is a request I recieved from one Jin Dante Kazama, a crossover between Assassin's Creed and Soul Eater. I'm not sure how well I'll do, but I've never been one to turn someone down. I hope you enjoy it!**

The cloaked figure rounded the corner, and Maka smiled. She knew Death City inside and out, and she knew that the particular alleyway her target had just entered ended in a brick wall. She had him now. She began to walk, confidence saturating her every movement. Her weapon, a scythe, rested over her shoulders now, and she smirked.

"You might as well stop running. You aren't getting anywhere with it," she said as the figure stepped into the light of an overhead light. He wore a white hooded cloak that hid his eyes. He wore a small smirk of his own.

"What are you smiling about?" said Soul, his image appearing in the blade of the scythe. In answer, the cloaked man did something neither of the two expected: he turned and actually _ran up_ part of the wall, using a crack in the surface as a makeshift handhold before vaulting up onto the building before them.

"This guy can't be serious!" Maka said as he disappeared from view. The girl gave chase, using her scythe to launch herself into the air, just barely catching the edge of the building. She pulled herself up just in time to see the man clambering up onto a higher building. This type of chase went on and on for what seemed like hours to Maka, and soon they were standing on one of the highest buildings in Death City. Maka slammed the butt of her scythe down as she caught her breath: she hadn't expected to climb all over Death City for some _thief_. The man stood with his back to her, a slight breeze making his cloak whirl a bit around his legs.

"There's...nowhere else...to run..." Maka panted out, and the man turned to her. He didn't look tired at all. As a matter of fact, he still had a small smirk on his face. He took a single step backward, the heels of his boots clicking against the stone roofing. Maka's eyes grew wide as she predicted what was about to happen.

"Wait, don't!" the young Meister cried, but it was too late. The man spread his arms wide and fell back. Maka dashed forward in an attempt to save the man, but it was too late. She fell to her knees and looked down at the alley below, only to see that the man had, almost without a doubt, vanished into thin air.

"But..." she said, looking and seeing nothing more than a trash bin and a stray cat as it strutted through. A heavy hand landed on her shoulder and she looked up to see Soul above her, his crimson eyes burning into her own.

"C'mon Maka. We either lost him or he's dead. Let's go report to Lord Death and go home," he yawned, "It's too late to be chasing guys around anyway." Confused and a little shaken, the girl nodded and accepted a hand as she got to her feet. She didn't know what was going on, but she was going to find out. One way or another.

_Meanwhile..._

"From what you've told me...are you sure Maka and Soul will be able to handle such a challenge?" Professor Franken Stein asked, looking away from the mirror that was currently acting like a surveillance device. It was currently frozen on the image of a man falling backwards off of a building, with the aforementioned duo watching in shock.

"Whatever do you mean, Stein?" asked Lord Death, also turning to face his colleague.

"Well, you said that this guy could very well be a member of an elite group of assassins, whom date back to ancient times and whose soul purpose is to kill. Are you sure they can handle him?"

"I don't see why not. Besides, something tells me he isn't here to kill anyone."

"You mean the fact that he was first seen stealing an item from your Vault, and even then he still managed to escape the Academy?"

"Exactly, and no one was killed on his way in or out, most likely meaning his purpose isn't killing tonight."

"Then maybe he was sent to take a weapon? Something he could use as leverage for some grander scheme?" asked Stein, now genuinely curious.

"Perhaps..." Lord Death stopped and thought for a moment, putting an oversized hand to his head, "but had that been the case he would have already fled the city...no something else is at work here." Then, in a tone more cheerful than it should have been, "Oh well, I guess we're just going to have to see how it all plays out!"

_Back in the Alley_

A lone black cat strutted down the now quiet alley, mildly curious at the strange scent coming from the nearby garbage can. It didn't smell at all like trash, and this cat was going to find out exactly what it was. With a dexturous leap the cat perched herself on the edge of the container, leaning her head in so she could sniff around. Her curiousity was rewarded with a near heart attack as the garbage burst up around her, knocking her onto the ground as a man grabbed the edge.

"Gah...disgusting..." he muttered to himself as he removed various articles of filth from his person. On the ground the cat had transformed into a rather skantily clad young woman with a tall witches hat. The man hadn't noticed her presence yet.

"First I got the artifact from the Vault in that school...that was the easy part. Then that girl shows up and I end up running through unfamiliar streets...to end up jumping into a pile of garbage...geez what a day." he said, pulling himself out of the recepticle and brushing more trash off of himself.

"Don't you know it's impolite to scare a lady!" the woman scolded, and the man, working on years of training and instinct, instantly grabbed her and shoved her into the wall, the hidden blade on his arm extending as he prepared to stab her in the throat. He stopped himself when he saw the look of pure terror on her face, and he regained his senses. He wasn't here to harm the innocent. He quickly retracted his blade and began to run off but not before the woman had deftly leapt over his head and landed before him. She had a sly grin on her face and a gleam in her yellow cats eyes.

"What, going so soon?" she purred, and he stopped, confused. This wasn't the reaction most people had when faced with death. Surely this woman must be insane.

"I have to get out of the city..." he said, thinking out a plan of escape that could take him either around or over her, but he was surprised when she caught him by the arm and started dragging him away. He tried to protest but was interrupted.

"You can't leave like that! You smell awful, honey. Don't worry I'll take you to my place and get you cleaned up!"

"No...really it's no..." he was cut short when she turned to him and got inches from his face, smiling widely.

"Don't worry, nyaaah. Blair will get you all cleaned up," she said before giving him a sly wink and dragging him to some unknown place. He felt uneasy, and he knew that this woman was going to be more trouble than she was worth.

**That's it for a first chapter. I hope I lived up to your expectations. Stay tuned, there will be more sooner or later.**


	2. Deserter

Soul entered the apartment first, carrying Maka in his arms. After reporting to Lord Death, he had simply told them to go back home. They took the bus back, but Maka had fallen asleep on the way there.

"Blair are you here? I need a hand with Maka..." he said, looking over to the couch only to find Blair on top of someone. This wasn't unusual and he would've just ignored it if it weren't for the fact that the man underneath her looked strangely familiar.

"You!"

"Help...me..." the man said, reaching a hand out for help. Instead of assistance, however, Soul dropped Maka down on a nearby chair and rushed the couch, his arm transforming into a deadly scythe. The assassin's eyes got wide for a moment before he launched Blair off of him, rolling over the couch before it was effectively slashed in half. Soul forced his scythe arm from the reminas of the couch and started to charge again, but Blair stopped him.

"Soul what in Shinigami's name are you doing!"

"He's the one we've been chasing all night! He stole something from the Academy and we're supposed to get it back!" Soul replied hotly, trying to push past her but being blocked at every turn. Maka, who was still on the chair, was so far gone in sleep that she didn't even react to the ruckus. The man, understanding what was going on now, pulled a medal out of his pocket.

"What, you mean this? I don't need it anymore," he said, tossing it over to Soul, who caught it only barely, "I think I proved myself for your master. If you don't mind, I'd like to speak with him, now."

"Are you serious?" Soul laughed, "You think I'm going to let you get anywhere near Lord Death? You've got another thing coming, buddy!"

"Leave him alone, Soul!" Blair said, looking at the young boy angrily, "You've got the little trinket back, so what's the harm in letting him talk to Lord Death, nyahh?"

"What's the harm? He got in and out without so much as a single Meister detecting him, that's what! What's to say he won't just steal something else?"

"You make a valid point, Soul," the man said, putting emphasis on the boys name, "but if what you say is true, then if you don't take me I'll just find a way in myself." Soul stopped and thought about it for a moment, defeat crossing over his features obviously. Finally, he retransformed his arm and glared at the man.

"Fine. I'll believe you for now. But you try anything and I'll cut you in half, got it?"

"Got it."

"And one other thing," Soul said over his shoulder as he made his way to his room, "What's your name?"

"You can just call me...Alexai."

_The Next Day, in the Death Room_

"So...you mean to say that you stole that medallion as a way to prove your worthiness to confront me?" Lord Death asked calmly. Alexai nodded. Lord Death seemed to think for a moment, silently examining the medallion he had been handed moments before.

"So...this is all you took?" Lord Death asked, and Alexai looked dumbfounded.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, there's all sorts of things you could have taken: powerful artifacts smaller than this medallion even. It just makes me wonder why."

"Well," Alexai said, pondering the question, "Taking something of value wasn't really the point. The point was showing you what I could do."

"Yes. You definately have shown your prowess...Assassin." A collective intake of breath reverberated around the room as Lord Death said this, but the Shinigami himself seemed relatively calm. After a moment, Alexai spoke.

"How long have you known?"

"Oh, not too long. Since you were spotted leaving the Academy last night I'd say. I sent Maka and Soul after you because I thought they would be able to catch you. However, I should have known you would be no amateur. The Assassin's Guild doesn't mess around after all." Lord Death explained pausing and turning to look in his mirror for a moment before turning back to the three.

"This, of course, brings me to my only real question: what is it that the Assassin's Guild wants from us?"

"Well," the Assassin began, thinking of the best way to explain. Finally, he just sighed and spoke.

"The Assassin's Guild doesn't know I'm here, actually." Lord Death looked at him with confusion for a moment before he visibly slumped. He was silent for what felt like hours, and the Assassin could feel the tension in the room intensify.

"So you...are a deserter?" Lord Death said, and the Assassin's heart sank.

**Sorry for the long delay on this, I've been busy with a myriad of things. Don't worry though: it may take a while, but it will be written. Sorry for teh inconvenience.**


	3. Ambush

"Well..." Alexai stammered, looking for the right words. The room had suddenly become quite hot and the atmosphere was tense, as if something would happen at any moment.

"Yes?" asked Lord Death, all amusement in his voice long gone.

"Technically yes, I am a deserter. But I have good reason! The new Guildmaster is insane. He's taken the Creed and completely destroyed it. He kills innocents in the streets!" Alexai said finally, and Maka gasped in horror. Lord Death remained calm, but put a comically oversized hand underneath his chin.

"This isn't good. Who is the new Guildmaster? And what happened to Armand?"

"Armand is dead. Died fighting a pre-Kishin. The new Guildmaster is an old assassin who calls himself Chekov," Alexai answered, and at this the death god tensed up ffor a moment before regaining his composure, turning from the small group and muttering softly to himself for a moment.

"This isn't good. I suppose you know that Chekov is a Demon Weapon?" asked Lord Death, not turning to face them.

"Yeah."

"Yes. The Demon Glaive. It's no wonder he stepped forward to take power...but what could he planning?" Lord Death muttered, more to himself than to Alexai. After a few moments, the death god turned around to face them.

"Very well. We can't allow him to continue on hurting innocents, and we especially cannot allow a Weapon of his power to become a Kishin. The results would be...quite bad. Soul? Maka?"

"Yes Lord Death?" they said, almost in unison.

"I can't afford to send too many students, but as luck would have it only you two, Stein and Spirit know that Alexai is here. We may be able to send a team in to face him. If he hasn't already corrupted the rest of the Assassin's Guild, there's a good chance you'll be able to overpower him and take the Guild back. For this mission, failure isn't an option. Clear?"

"Clear as mud," Soul said, his shark toothed grin coming out, "when do we start?"

"Immediately," Lord Death answered with finality.

_Meanwhile..._

"Sir, Alexai is missing from the ranks," a completely white clad man said, entering the dimly lit room and dropping to one knee before a large throne-like chair. Sitting in it was a man wearing similar clothing to the man before him, only his was white and didn't conceal his face as the white clad man did. His eyes glowed a hostile looking red, and in his hand was a triple bladed boomerang, the dull shine from the overhead lights making it seem less dangerous than it really was. The kneeling man stayed that way, his eyes fixed on the grizzly bear skin rug he was on, not daring to look up at his superior.

"So. The little bird has flown the coop, eh?" the man in the throne asked, his voice lightly laced with a Russian accent. He laughed, a dark thing that sent chills through the kneeling man's bones.

"Yes, Guildmaster. But don't worry, we have agents going after him even as we speak. We'll find him and end him."

"See that you do. Dismissed," the man said, and the kneeling man stood, a look of relief on his mostly covered face. He turned to leave, and just as he made it to the door, he was stopped.

"Oh, and peon?"

"Yes, Guildmaster?" he asked, but was cut short as one of the blades passed through his chest. He stumbled for a moment, trying to speak but unable, before falling to the floor, staining the wood crimson. With a small groan, his body dissolved, leaving only a pale red soul behind. The bladed boomerang returned to its master, bringing the soul with it. The Guildmaster looked at it with an almost bored expression before swallowing it.

"Never bring me bad news again," he said, as if still speaking to the man he had just slain.

_Back in Death City_

Maka stood outside the DWMA with Soul at her side. They exchanged a worried glance before the former returned her gaze to the assassin before them. He seemed lost in thought as he gazed out at the city. After a while, Soul spoke to him, putting his hands in his pockets.

"So. What exactly are we going to do now? How did you even get here?"

"Honestly, I hopped from plane to plane, sneaking aboard using the cargo holds. It was tough going but I made it. Then it was just getting into the famed Vault of your Lord Death and stealing something. I'm not even sure what that little bobble did, but it worked in getting your attention." He turned and smiled weakly at them before continuing.

"I'm actually impressed with you Maka. Most people can't keep up with a trained Assassin."

"Oh," she replied, blushing a little and looking away with a tiny smile, "well, thank you Alexai." Soul rolled his eyes at this.

"That's all well and good, but I don't think we can even take a plane this time around. If what you said back there is true then chances are you're going to have other assassins on your tail. We'll have to find a way to get there in secret. Plus, I think our chances at actually fighting this Chekov guy would be best if we could catch him off guard," Soul said, putting a hand under his chin as he passed Alexai, walking down the stairs. Maka chuckled as she followed.

"Wow, Soul. Normally you just rush in headlong. You know, 'throw caution to the wind' and all that?" she said, laughing.

"Well, either way he's right," interjected Alexai, following the duo, "The best offense against a group of assassins is to...well...be better assassins, I guess. We'll have to be one with the shadows and-"

"You won't have to do that, Brother Alexai," came a sinister voice from above. The three looked up to see a group of six assassins, three on the building to their right and three on the building to their left. Each of them was dressed similarily to Alexai, but their heads were covered with bandages. Their eyes were a light red color, and each of them held a menacing blade.

"Oh no..." Alexai muttered, a small click coming from the hidden blade on his wrist.

"Oh yeah," Soul said, drooling as he smirked and turned his arm into a scythe, "C'mon Maka. Let's do a little of that caution throwing you mentioned!"

**There you are, enjoy! I don't have much more to say but stay tuned and please, R&R for me!**


	4. Secret

**To those who have hung on this long, I thank you for your continued support. I realize it has been a long time since this story was updated, but you must also come to realize that inspiration is a fickle thing, one that is out of my control. I will update more often than I have hopefully, and I hope you will enjoy. -A.B.T.**

Soul and Maka were the first to react as their assailant's all leapt from the rooftops. Soul finished his transformation with a leap into the air, spinning before Maka followed with her own jump. She caught him before delivering a savage blow that caught one of the attackers in the side, slicing him in half before his body dissipated, leaving only a glowing red soul behind.

"Target the girl! She's the strongest!" one of the assassins cried as she landed. As soon as her feet hit the ground, she was pinned. The assassin upon her had a boot on her chest. He pulled the white bandages covering his mouth down, showing a sadistic, open mouthed smile with razor sharp teeth and a long tongue. He leaned down, his blood red eyes piercing into her own.

"Such a pretty one...your soul will be delicious!" he said, raising his blade for a lethal cut.

"Think again!" cried Alexai, and the man (if he could be called a man) found himself moving, crashing with incredible force into a nearby building.

"How long do you think you can hide it, Alexai?" the man asked, before the sound of a blade clicking loose from the mechanism holding it back, and within moments the man was gone, a soul in his place. Maka, meanwhile, watched with amazement, and couldn't help but feel a little flushed.

_"He saved me...just like Soul did...maybe..."_

"Maka watch out!" cried Soul, and Maka rolled backwards, just out of the way of the blade that had just been swung at her head. Landing back on her feet, she had little time to counter, instead taking a leaping backflip away from another swordstrike, the blade clanging against the concrete, sparks flying. Maka took a peek behind her and noticed a building coming up quickly. Flipping her scythe so that the blade faced backward, she swung back, the blade sinking into the stone wall, effectively allowing her to stand on the wall. Emerald eyes burning, Maka glared at her attackers: two of the remaining assassins. The other two were cornering Alexai.

"All right, Soul. Only two of them. Think we can take 'em?"

"Think?" asked Soul, and Maka could practically feel the smarmy smile on his face, "One-shot." Smilling, Maka tensed her legs and pushed off of the wall, scythe wrenching free as she soared toward the two assassins. With a mighty midair spin, she hacked the head off of one. The other, however, caught the blade. She wasn't done though, and used her momentum to swing herself around (she was amazed that he was still holding the blade at this point) and land a kick in his chest. He was launched away, skidding down the road, and Maka followed up, holding her blade back as she landed, only on the ground for a moment before she leapt again, bringing her scythe down on the enemy, piercing his chest with the blade before he disappeared, becoming a soul along with his partners. She stood tall, looking over to Alexai.

"We should help him," she said with worry, but Soul merely appeared in the blade, drooling.

"These are...well, were...his people. He knows what they can do. He'll be fine."

_Meanwhile..._

"Come Brother Alexai," said one of the assassins, long tongue running along his blade, "you'll enjoy the power Guildmaster Chekov has to offer. He can make you powerful, like us!"

"By slaying the innocent? By feeding me their souls? What happened to your honor? To the Creed!" Alexai asked, ducking a blade and blocking another with his hidden blade, something that almost seemed impossible.

"The Creed? The Creed!" the other laughed, his voice a demented cackle, "The Creed is dead. Died with Armand. And good riddance, I say!" Then, he lunged, and Alexai dodged out of the way, catching his attacker in the throat, killing him instantly. He was a soul before he even hit the ground. The other kept his distance, eyes stuck on Alexai's arm.

"How could you, the Demon Stealth Weapon, turn from us, Brother Alexai?" he asked, but Alexai didn't give him an answer, and merely rushed him, dodging a sword strike before stabbing him three times in the chest. He was gone within a moment. Glancing over, he noticed Maka and Soul walking toward him.

"This isn't good...they've already tracked me here...so they'll know if we get on a plane. We can't endanger civilians...we need another way," Alexai said, sheathing his hidden blade.

"Then what do you suggest?" asked Maka, looking around. She was answered by a black cat- Blaire.

"Nyaaan. If you need transportation, I can help you. You just have to bring me along," she said, and Alexai swore he saw a wink in his direction.


End file.
